Never Let Me Go
by NextTimeI'llBeBraver
Summary: Eleventh story in our Lost Chronicles series. After a month in Osgiliath Arwen, Legolas, Aragorn, and Eowyn are finally ready to leave. They decide to take boats down the Anduin but soon the situation becomes risky and calamity stikes. (Aragorn & Eowyn) (Legolas & Arwen) By Savannah


"The fastest way will be to take boats down the Anduin until it curves then there will be villages that dot the water. I don't have the men to hold Osgiliath and defend the villages." Faramir said crouched beside the fire his hands folded. He looked around at the four people sitting around the fire with him; two Humans and two Elves. Aragorn nodded from where he sat leaning against Eowyn's legs, bandages wrapped around his middle. "Their villages are almost on the border of Mordor, they are in constant danger of Orc raids."

"We will leave in the morning," Arwen said her arm still wresting in a sling, bandages wrapped around the teeth marks in her arm.

Eowyn's eyebrows rose "I don't mean to sound selfish but, I don't think you two are in a traveling condition. I know these people are in danger but how much help are two invalids going to be?"

Aragorn turned to glare at her.

"I am not an invalid," Arwen stated.

Faramir nodded in agreement. "You should stay here for at least a day more, let us gather provisions for you."

"A day more," Legolas said. "Then we leave."

..::..

For Arwen the morning came too soon, the warmth of Legolas beside her and the warm sun on her face made her want to lay there forever. But before she knew it they were up and people where bustling everywhere around her. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a flash of long golden hair. 'Eowyn,' she thought and headed in that direction.

Eowyn leaned over a basket of apples picking through and placing some in a cloth bag. When she saw Arwen coming towards her she smiled and stood up. "How's your arm?" she asked.

Arwen came and stood beside her. "The bite marks are almost gone," she said. "But Legolas is making me where this sling."

"I think if he had has way you would be wearing it for the rest of my life." Eowyn laughed. "That wouldn't be too long."

Arwen rolled her eyes and picked up an apple and put it in the bag. "We should really be packing some lembas, I wonder if they have any here."

Then it was Eowyn's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh, my Elvish bread, I can't live without out it," she began in a mocking tone. "How do you think I keep my skin so soft and my hair so shiny?" Arwen tried to hold back her laughter. "Not only that but one bite a day! What better diet is there? We Elvish maidens must keep up our appearances." Eowyn said with a pompous flick of her wrist.

Arwen couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst into a fit of laughter sinking to the ground. Eowyn smiled and sat down beside her. "You know I'm no maiden," Arwen said smiling.

Eowyn made a face. "There is no doubt, Arwen," she said.

Above them someone cleared their throat. Both women lifted their faces to see Faramir standing above them. "If you're done packing the food, my ladies, I will show you where we will launch the boats."

Arwen and Eowyn looked at each other like two children who had been caught doing something they should have and followed Faramir.

"Stick to the west side," he said somberly. "Most of the Orc raids come from east bank."

When his back was turned Eowyn nudged Arwen, she puffed out her chest and put her hands on her hips and said: "The west side, you know," in the manliest voice she could muster. Arwen began to chuckle.

At that very moment, Faramir turned around. Arwen's hand flew to her mouth and she tried to disguise her laughter as a cough. Eowyn's arms dropped to her side and she looked sheepishly at Faramir. He only smiled and continued in a more casual tone. "I'm just giving you my advice."

Arwen sighed. "Faramir, we've been traveling together for months and we've had our fair share of attacks. I think we will be able to handle a short cruise down the Anduin."

Faramir smiled again. "As you say," he said and walked away.

Eowyn looked at the deep blue water and swallowed hard. "How deep do you think the water is, Arwen?" she asked.

Arwen looked at her confused. "Fifty feet at least," she said. "Why do you ask?"

Eowyn swallowed again. "No reason," she said and started to walk away from the water.

Arwen followed her. "Eowyn," she said catching up. "Can you swim?"

Eowyn bit her lip and shook her head. "A little," she said. "Eomer tried to teach me as a child, but if you haven't noticed, there aren't too many bodies of water in Edoras."

Arwen put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Eowyn, we will be in the boats the entire time. And, if it makes you feel any better, we can go to Rivendell some time, it's practically an island. And I've had more than a thousand years practice."

Eowyn smiled and nodded. "Don't tell anyone," she said.

Arwen dropped her hand. "As long as you don't tell anyone I'm not a maiden."

Eowyn raised an eyebrow. "Arwen, I think everyone already…"

"A promise, is a promise," Arwen interrupted.

Eowyn smiled. "I promise."

..::..

The sun was high in the sky when Aragorn walked toward the boats. His teeth were clenched and his hand pressed hard against the wound in his side. It had been almost a month and still every step sent pain tearing through his abdomen. He reached the water and stood for a while staring out at the blue water shimmering in the afternoon sun.

Eowyn walked up beside him and took his hand. A cold wind blew past them and Eowyn huddled into his arms. Aragorn rested his cheek on her head, his world spinning. A few minutes later Eowyn released him and looked up at his face. "You're pale," she said cupping his cheek.

He smiled softly at her. "I'll be fine," he said pulling her back into his arms.

..::..

Legolas helped Aragorn into the back of the boat and tossed him a blanket. "What's this for?" he asked holding up the piece of blue cloth.

Legolas shrugged. "In case you get cold," he said. Aragorn gave him a strange look then began to laugh. Legolas smiled and turned around but the sight that met his eyes made the smile fade away.

Faramir stood with Arwen in his arms. "Goodbye," she was saying. Arwen turned around and saw Legolas staring at her his face a mix of anger, disapproval, and sadness. She grimaced. "Eowyn," she called and climbed into the boat. The two boats pushed off into the water, their occupants waving farewell to the men on the shore. Arwen turned around to look at Eowyn and smiled. "You're going to want to go the other way," she said. Eowyn blushed and steered the boat toward Legolas'.

..::..

The setting sun turned the blue waters of the Anduin to gold. Eowyn turned to the other boat and smiled lovingly at Aragorn. He lay propped up in the back of his and Legolas' boat his head resting on a pack t and a blanket pulled up around him fast asleep. "Let him sleep," Legolas said. "It will help him heal."

Arwen nodded. "We should stop for the night and rest". They steered the boats toward the shore, Legolas splashed into the water pulling the canoes onto the dry ground.

Eowyn climbed out and walked to Aragorn, she brushed the hair out of his face and smiled at him as he slept on. 'He looks like a little boy,' she thought to herself.

Legolas stretched and yawned; Arwen walked to him and wrapped her arms around his body holding him close. The four of them were together again out in the wild, the world was right again.

..::..

When the morning dawned the two boats were already gliding along. Legolas sat in the front of Eowyn's boat paddling alongside Arwen. "How is your arm?" he asked. "Are you sure you're alright to paddle?"

Arwen rolled her eyes. "Yes," she said. "Aragorn and I need some family time." She turned around and smiled at Aragorn.

It was Legolas' turn to roll his eyes. "I'm beginning to think you don't want to ride with me," Eowyn said pouting.

"I don't," Legolas answered exasperated. "You're so tense I'm afraid you're going to just tip right into the water." Eowyn immediately tried to shrug.

Aragorn smiled. "I didn't know you would be this distressed about it, Legolas," he said. "If you can't handle being more than four feet away from Arwen for a couple of hours, then please, let me take your place in the other boat."

Legolas sighed. "I will be fine," he said.

Aragorn and Arwen looked at each other then burst into laughter. Aragorn grimaced, his hand flying to his side he looked down to see a spot of red bleeding through his bandages.

"Maybe you're the one we should be worried about," Legolas said.

..::..

"What's that noise?" Eowyn asked uneasily.

"It sounds like a waterfall," Arwen answered. "Faramir didn't say anything about a water fall."

"We need to get closer to the shore," Legolas said worriedly.

"It can't be Rauros," Aragorn said sitting up. "We're nowhere near there yet."

Arwen turned around. "Are there any other falls?" she asked.

Aragorn thought for a second then nodded.

Eowyn's eyes bulged out and she started to paddle franticly toward the edge of the water. "Calm down," Legolas said letting Arwen's boat get ahead of them. Suddenly a current grabbed them pulling them out into the middle of the wide river and down closer the waterfall.

The boat rocked and Eowyn gripped the edges of the boat her heart skipping beats. "Legolas," she said her voice trembling with fear.

He turned around to see her fighting back tears her breathing coming in ragged gasps. "It's going to be alright, we're going to make it to the shore," he said smiling reassuringly but Eowyn stared past him her eyes wide then screamed. Legolas turned around just in time to see the tip of their boat crash into a boulder sticking out of the water.

The boat tipped and the ice cold water bit into Legolas' flesh. Immediately he pushed himself back up to the surface of the fast moving water and began to tread. He looked around and found Arwen's boat, he smiled, they were safe out of the current.

"Eowyn!" Arwen screamed.

Legolas felt panic grip him and he scanned the water looking for her but she was nowhere to be seen. He ducked down under the water and saw her limp form sinking down to the bottom. He swam as fast as he could and grabbed her pulling her body back up to the surface of the river. He threw her over his shoulder so that her head lay on his shoulder out of the water and swam for the turned over boat. When he reached it he laid Eowyn on its back and then climbed up to sit on it as well. He watched as blood trickled down her forehead. 'She must have hit the rock,' he thought to himself. He looked around for the ores but they were long gone. He could hear the roar of the waterfall in his ears and the mist hit his face. He looked to Arwen's boat in desperation but they were almost to the shore. Eowyn lay beside him her eyes still closed her body still limp and dripping wet. He forced himself to look over his shoulder at the waterfall that was rushing up behind him. He bent down and started to paddle with his hands as fast as he could in the direction of land and safety.

..::..

Arwen watched from the shore her heart beating faster and faster as Legolas and Eowyn moved closer and closer to the waterfall. "They're not going to make it in time," she said. Aragorn stood beside her his arms crossed his hand tapping nervously. "We have to do something, " Arwen said her voice full of emotion.

Aragorn took Arwen's shaking hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "It will be alright," he said. "Legolas will get them to the shore in time."

Arwen pulled away from him. "I'm going out in the boat to meet them."

Aragorn lunged forward and grabbed her shoulder. "What are you thinking!" he said. "That water's moving too fast, you'll tip over just like they did!"

Arwen sighed, exasperated. "I can't just stand here!" she said frustrated.

Aragorn released her shoulder and pulled her close. "I know," he said.

..::..

Legolas sat up breathing hard, he had made it a few feet in the right direction but the water was pulling them faster and faster toward the waterfall and the boat was only slowing them down. Legolas swallowed hard and looked at the unconscious Eowyn. He took a deep breath and plunged into the ice cold water pulling Eowyn off the boat and onto his back and began to swim. Legolas watched as the boat was swept away by the current and plunged over the edge. Legolas felt his stomach turn and swam faster. By the time Legolas could touch he could hardly breathe, his boots touched the pebble bottom as a wave came and crashed over his head, he lost his grip on Eowyn and he felt his heart stop as she floated farther down the river, dangerously close to the drop.

Legolas swam as fast as he could and grabbed her hand he pulled her close and kicked back up to the surface. Suddenly Eowyn's eyes flew open and she began to cough water up from her lungs. Legolas had to smile as they raced toward the waterfall. Their blue eyes met and Legolas smiled at her brushing hair away from her face trying to keep her calm while holding her above the water. "When I say jump" he said leaning towards her ear so she could hear him.

Eowyn looked confused her eyes still blurry. "Am I dreaming?" she said as Legolas turned her around away from him. Then she saw the cliff at their feet and screamed.

"Jump!" Legolas shouted as pushed her with all his might. Eowyn jumped and flew toward a wall of rock a wave pushed her up high against it and she hung on for dear life.

Legolas saw Eowyn cling to the rock and then he fell down. Down he went; the water roaring in his ears, pounding on his body, and pushing down on him as he tried to breathe. He hit the bottom of the river, feeling his body crack as he tried to breathe and swim but he couldn't move the water seem to darken until it was as black as ink then there was no more.

..::..

"No!" Arwen screamed doubling over in Aragorn's arms as she watched the two bodies disappear. Tears instantly began to run down her cheeks. She began to run in the direction of the falls, her heart pounding. Aragorn followed her as fast as he could. Arwen tripped, unable to see from the tears running down her face and fell to her knees on the beach. A second later Aragorn was beside her, he folded her into his arms and buried his face into her hair his own tears falling.

..::..

Eowyn's eyes grew wide as she watched Legolas' body plummet down. She felt sobs shake her body. "Legolas," she cried. "Legolas!" she screamed as she held onto the rock staring down at the water rushing past her. Waves crashed up almost washing her away but she couldn't move, every muscle in her body was held to the stone by fear. She gripped until her fingers where white and sore and she could hold on no longer.

..::..

Aragorn's head shot up. "What was that?" he said listening then it came again. Aragorn's heart stopped and he stood and ran to the cliff the water had cut away from the land, all pain forgotten. He leaned over edge and laughed through his tears filled with joy to the point he thought he would burst. He reached out and grabbed Eowyn's cold wet hand. Arwen ran up beside him and grabbed Eowyn's other hand and together they pulled her shaking body up onto the land.

She collapsed into Aragorn's arms sobbing. She cried from exhaustion, she cried from fear, she cried because of the cold, but most of all she cried for Legolas.

Arwen looked out over the water scanning its surface her heart began to ache and images of Legolas filled her mind.

"He fell," Eowyn sobbed. "Arwen, he fell."

Arwen took her hand tears falling down her own cheeks. "I know," said falling to her knees beside the pair and wrapped her arms around the dripping wet Eowyn. The three sat and knelt in each other's arms for a long time the waterfall crashing on and on beneath them.

..::..

Dusk was upon them when they moved. Eowyn lay asleep in Aragorn's arms Arwen stared at her. Her mind numb with grief. Aragorn moved his hand to touch Arwen's cheek. "I'm so, so sorry, Arwen," he said tears pricking at his eyes. Arwen nodded and looked down tears slipping down her cheeks. "He would have washed up by now," Aragorn said as gently as he could. She looked up at him then stood up understanding the meaning behind his words. Aragorn shook Eowyn softly waking her up. "Come," he said helping her to her feet. They walked to where the last boat lay in the sand, Aragorn helped Eowyn take off her wet clothing and into a dry dress then to climb in. Arwen grabbed the blankets throwing one over her. "Let's go," Aragorn said beginning to walk away but Arwen didn't follow him.

"We can't just leave her here," she said. "She can barely walk, let alone fight."

Aragorn shook his head. "She'll be fine, we won't be gone long and we haven't seen any Orcs in over three days."

Arwen glanced back at Eowyn's sleeping form then followed Aragorn. They walked beside one another in the drowning dark and down around the falls to where the water lapped gently at the banks. Arwen looked up at the purple sky and shivered. Aragorn wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked comforted by each other's touch.

First they found the boat; Arwen knelt in front of it and ran her hand over the smooth edge. It lay half buried in the sand, its front smashed to splitters. They walked on until they saw something washed up onto the shore. Arwen choked on a sob her hand flying to her mouth, her knees grew week and she thought she was going to fall but Aragorn caught her and held her up as she cried. When her tears had dried Aragorn looked into her eyes. "Are you ready?" he asked. Without saying a word she nodded and they walked together.

When they were a few feet away Aragorn stopped and let Arwen go on alone. She stumbled to him falling to her knees beside his body and rolled Legolas onto his back and began to sob anew. She lifted trembling hands to her face and rocked back and forth her hand moving to touch his face. She sucked in a breath and fell against him resting her forehead on his chest, her entire body shaking uncontrollably. She felt Aragorn's hand on her back moving up and down slowly trying to comfort her but it did no good she buried her face in his damp clothing and cried, and cried, and cried.

..::..

Arwen drifted in and out of sleep; in her dreams she watched Legolas fall over and over again then she would wake just long enough to know it was true and that he was gone then she would drift off again, her head still resting on his chest. Her eyes flickered open and she knew that something was different her head rose and fell ever so slightly. She sat up, her brow knit together as she placed her ear over Legolas' mouth and felt a soft breath on her face. "Aragorn!" she practically screamed. "He's breathing!"

Aragorn looked up from where he sat. "That's impossible," he started to say but he stopped as he watched Legolas' chest move. "That's impossible," he said again in utter disbelief.

Legolas' eyes opened and he looked up at Arwen his face expressionless. She began to laugh and cry at the same time taking Legolas' hand in her own but he rolled away from her. Arwen looked at Aragorn confused. Legolas coughed then gagged throwing up a lung full of water onto the beach.

"He must have been breathing the entire time," Aragorn said. "We just didn't notice."

Legolas sat up his hand on his head; he moaned and ran a hand through his damp hair. Arwen pulled him to her so that his head rested on her chest and held him tight. "Arwen," he finally said looking up into her eyes. Their lips touched then he kissed her passionately. Aragorn smiled at them then stood taking off his cloak he wrapped it around Legolas' shoulders. When Arwen and Legolas' mouth parted he stared at her for a long time he touched her cheek. "You've been crying," he said then reality hit him and he looked up at Aragorn. "Eowyn?" he said looking back at Arwen's tears, assuming the worst.

"She fine," Arwen said touching their foreheads. "You saved her." Legolas smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I don't think she's going to be going for a swim any time soon though," Arwen added with a smile. Legolas and Aragorn laughed.

..::..

When they reached where Eowyn still lay fast asleep Aragorn eased Legolas' arm off his shoulder and lowered him to the ground, he walked to their packs and found him some dry clothing. "Here, put these on," he said. "You must be freezing to death." Legolas nodded and pulled off his shirt. While he was changing Aragorn walked over to where Eowyn lay asleep under a pile of blankets, he touched her wet hair affectionately and smiled at her peaceful face.

"You put her in the boat to sleep," Legolas said standing behind him. "Don't you think that's kinda cruel?" he finished with a lopsided smile.

Aragorn shrugged and started to help Arwen build a fire. Legolas watched her sleep with a smile still in disbelief that they were alive. "Are you hungry?" Aragorn asked snapping him out of his trance. Legolas shook his head.

"Thirsty?" Arwen added.

Legolas laughed. "I think I've had enough water to last me a lifetime, thank you," he said.

..::..

Aragorn sat awake staring into the fire every now and then he would check on Eowyn or Legolas as they slept. He smiled at Arwen as she slept in Legolas' arms a contented smile on her face. He looked at Eowyn her skin was pale and her lips blue with cold. Her brow creased and he threw another cloak over her then pushed the boat closer to the fire and climbed in with her. He squished beside her in the small space moving her wet hair out of the way then kissed the back of her neck. "Please don't scare me like that again," he said softly into the night.

..::..

The morning dawned clear and bright, Arwen's eyes opened and she rolled over to look at Legolas but he was already half awake. He smiled at her his eyes slightly closed and pulled her closer. "I feel like I could sleep for years," he said lazily.

"I guess that wouldn't be such a longtime for you Elves," Aragorn said from where he stood over a pot on the fire.

Arwen smiled and sat up. "I see we didn't lose the pots," she said.

Aragorn shook his head. "But most of the food went over, we'll need to find one of the villages Faramir spoke of."

Arwen nodded. "We're on the wrong side of the river," she said. "We will have to cross at the bottom of the falls." Aragorn nodded glancing at where Eowyn lay asleep still. Arwen's eyes followed his. "You'll have to give her ash bark or something." Aragorn nodded and went to his pack to find something to drug Eowyn. "How is your side healing?" Arwen asked. Aragorn's hand moved instinctively moved to his side where bandages were still wrapped tightly around him. "Aragorn" she said. "We need to find safety. If we're ambushed like this we will all die."

Aragorn nodded somberly. "We'll stay in the town until everyone is well." Aragorn checked on the milk heating over the fire and picked up a cup then handed Arwen a steaming helping. She took it from him with a smile. "You're beautiful," Aragorn said staring into her Elvish eyes. Arwen smiled and took a small sip. Aragorn poured another helping then moved to wake Eowyn but Legolas stopped him.

"Let me," he said.

Aragorn raised an eye brow. "She thinks you're dead," he said.

Legolas smirked. "Exactly."

..::..

Eowyn's eyes opened slowly and she sat up rubbing her eyes. Her hair had dried and stuck out at odd angles and the fuzz around her head glowed in the sun like halo. "You look exactly like you did at seven," Legolas said. "With that crazy mop on your head."

Eowyn rubbed her eyes again. "I'm not seven anymore," she said pushing Legolas. But suddenly she stopped and opened her eyes and stared at him.

Legolas' face broke into a smile. "Good morning," he said.

Eowyn flew out of the boat and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're alive!" she practically screamed.

Legolas smiled falling back onto the ground holding Eowyn, his hand moved to hold the back of her head. "Yes," he said laughing. "I'm alive."

Eowyn sat up sliding off him. Legolas followed suit sitting to face her. She grabbed his face in her hands. "I could kiss you," she said giving him a shake. "You crazy son of a bitch. Throwing me on the rock like that, how did you know that would work and I wouldn't be crushed and then just fall down anyways?"

Legolas shrugged. "I didn't," he answered. Eowyn's mouth opened and she slapped his chest. Legolas grunted. "Gentle," he said grabbing her hand. "I did just almost die."

..::..

It was past midday when the four walked down the steep incline taking turns dragging the boat with them. When they had reached the calm water again they stopped and Aragorn pulled out his water skin. Legolas walked into the underbrush to relieve himself.

"Why are we stopping?" Eowyn asked. "And why are we dragging that ten ton boat?"

Aragorn walked over to her. "I'm glad you're feeling fine, but most of us have had our lives flash before our eyes sometime in the last month."

She shrugged. "If you want to rest," she said. "Then by all means do so."

Aragorn looked at Arwen and she nodded. Aragorn took a deep breath and stepped closer to Eowyn. "Here," he said passing her the skin. "It's the last of the milk."

Eowyn looked around suspiciously then took a long hard gulp. Out if the corner of her eye she saw Aragorn step even closer as if he were ready for something. Then she tasted it, Grima flashed through her mind. "No!" she screamed and threw skin away letting the milk spill onto the ground. She choked and gagged then her world began to grow dark and she felt herself fall. Aragorn caught her in his arms and lowered her to the ground. Her body began to tremble as it tried to fight the poison running through her veins. With the last of her strength she reached up and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "Why" she breathed.

Aragorn took her hand in his. "The river," he said. "We have to get across." Before he could finish Eowyn's eyes rolled back and then closed completely. Aragorn held her tight to his chest. "I'm sorry," he said in her ear.

Just then Legolas came running out of the trees. "What's going on?" he asked having heard Eowyn's scream. He looked around at the scene before him in confusion. "What's going on?" he asked again walking slowly forward.

"We had to drug Eowyn," Arwen said finally.

"What!" Legolas yelled. "Why?"

Arwen walked to him and placed her hand on his chest. "It was the only way. She would have been petrified at the idea of having to take boats after yesterday." Arwen looked up into his eyes. "It's better for her this way."

Legolas sighed and looked down at where she lay in the sand.

Aragorn moved his hands to pick her up but he only made it a few inches off the ground before he hissed in pain and set her back fell back and watched as blood seeped through the bandage.

Legolas knelt beside him an arm around his shoulder holding him up. "Go get in the boat, I'll carry her," he said.

Aragorn nodded and slowly got to his feet. Arwen helped him get in then pushed the boat half way into the water she waiting till Legolas was safely in the middle with Eowyn still in his arms. Then she pushed off and jumped in. She looked down at Legolas he was pale and breathing hard even from the short walk with Eowyn. "Are you alright?" she asked beginning to paddle. Legolas nodded leaning back against Aragorn's seat in the front of the boat. He moved Eowyn's head so that it lay on his chest and folded his arms around her.

Eowyn opened her eyes slowly the world spun around her and all she could see was the edge of the boat and the waterfall in the distance she felt someone stroke her hair and her eyes closed again.

"The days are so short," Arwen said as their boat moved soundlessly through the growing dusk. The last rays of sun forced their way through the trees, orange on the dark blue sky heavy with rain. The boat ran aground just as the sun set. Aragorn splashed into the shallow water and pulled them up onto the bank. Arwen climbed out of the boat after him and stood next to him. "You need to change those," she said pointing to the blood stain on his shirt.

Aragorn nodded and walked to the boat pulling clean strips from one of the packs. When he reached the vessel Legolas was easing Eowyn off his chest "How long will she be gone for?" he asked an edge on his voice.

Aragorn looked up meeting his eyes. "Another hour or so, I can't say for sure," he said then grabbed the pack. He walked past Legolas and Arwen as they embraced and sat on a rock pulling his shirt slowly over his head. When it was gone and he could see again and he looked down to find Arwen kneeling in front of him. "Let me," she said softly. She took the cloth from his hand and placed in on her legs while she undid the one wrapped around his middle. Arwen slowly unraveled it from his waist and pulled away the founded piece from the wound. She tore off a piece from the clean pile on her lap and wet it from her water skin. Gently she dabbed at the dried caked blood from around the deep hole in his side, he winced as she placed the cloth over and began to wrap around his abdomen.

He smiled. "Thank you," he said. Arwen smiled back and stood.

"Look", Legolas said pointing at the forest as the night grew darker. Lights began to appear in the trees.

"It must be a town," Arwen said.

Eowyn's eyes flickered open and she stared up at the dark trees above her. "Aragorn!" she called out completely lost. He was with her in a second lifting her up in his arms. "Where am I? What happened?" she asked. "Why can't I move?"

He laid her back down touching her cheek. "Try to be calm," he said. "It will wear off soon."

Slowly Eowyn's memory came back, she remembered the milk and the taste of the ash. She sat up rubbing her temples her eyes met Aragorn's and she stared at him trying to decide if she should scream at him but finally she just sighed. "Never again," she said.

"Can you walk?" Arwen asked. Legolas took Arwen's hand.

Eowyn nodded and stood shaking slightly; Eowyn supported herself by Aragorn's arm. Together they walked toward the light of the town in the distance.


End file.
